Coz it's still Unwritten
by babiexox
Summary: Leo is the most popular guy in school. Piper is a nerd. When she is forced to tutor Leo from failing school, he enters her world of love&compassion and undergoes a change of heart, and self discovery. But then tragedy strikes. P&L fanfiction. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters :( ... just my fanfiction ;)**

**AN: Anyhow, this is my first fanfiction…I know it doesn't really sound like the summary just yet, but it will in later chapters. Enjoy D and happy reading. Please R&R :) **

* * *

BRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNGGG 

Piper's alarm clock blasted its threatening clanging sound throughout the silent room. She groaned still half asleep, turned over and tried desperately to silent the stubborn noise.

'Damn it…why won't you shutup,' she thought 'where is that stupid little switch?' Piper fumbled around clumsily searching for that tiny switch that would shut off the deafening sound.

"Ahhh!" she was suddenly aware that her struggle with her alarm clock had caused her to become tangled within her bed sheets, before she knew it, Piper fell out of bed and landed on the hardwood floor.

"Oww" she yelped in pain as her elbow struck the floor and sent a shock tingling throughout her entire body. "Oh screw you!" she lost her patience and decided to pull the cord.

Silence

'Finally," she thought. Piper made a mental note to herself to reset her clock before bed that night. She walked out barefoot down the hallway and stopped at the bathroom. Piper twisted the knob, but it was locked. "Damnit Phoebe hurry up!" she banged on the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm coming." Her yells were muffled by the thick oak door.

Piper sighed and dragged herself back into her room and slowly slipped under the warm comforters as she waited for the bathroom to vacant. She had almost fallen asleep again before Phoebe's voice woke her.

"Bathroom's free" she yelled.

Piper suddenly jerked awake, and slowly re-dragged her self out from underneath the warm covers.

"Piper you're gonna be late! Hurry your butt up!" Prue yelled from downstairs

'_Shit, what time is it?' _Piper thought.

She quickly ran to her closet and threw together an outfit and then quickly ran into the bathroom, Piper quickly brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her long brown hair. She descended the stairs two steps at a time, ran into the kitchen where she yelled a quick goodbye to Prue, grabbed an apple as a make-shift breakfast and ran out the door.

'_Oh my gosh, I made it'_ thought Piper as she walked through the gigantic doors of San Francisco High. The colossal front doors of her highschool had always frightened her, and made her feel even more insignificant than she already felt. From her first day walking through the door as a freshmen till her last day walking out as graduate, they would continue to belittle and serve as a painful reminder at the back of her head of the barriers that suppressed her. Not that she didn't enjoy being at school, in fact it was far from it, but she was a teenaged girl and she had dreams of the future. Every minute wasted inside was a minute lost outside, where anticipated living her dreams. Dreams of making it BIG in Hollywood. But that was her little dirty secret, something she had never told _anyone_. …Except once in the 7th grade…

* * *

_It was career and personal planning week in class and Piper's teacher had asked everyone to go home and think over their career choices. Piper didn't need to think, she knew from the moment her teacher had assigned the assignment, that she was going to become a famous actress. She had promptly gone home that night and announced to her sisters plans for her future as a glamorous celebrity in Hollywood._

"_Ooooooooo, can I be your manager?" Phoebe asked interested. _

"_Of course yo----" _

"_-- No." Prue interrupted without taking her eyes of her book. _

_She remembered almost bursting into tears right on the spot, instead she swallowed the pain in her throat and croaked, "what? Why not?" _

"_Because," her older sister answered, her eyes still on the page of her book, "it's a dangerous and unethical job, you're always being stalked and chased by paparazzi and crazy people, plus it takes away any chance of you leading a decent normal life, AND on top of that, it's an unstable job, you never know when you're gonna "fade" out and if you're even gonna make it big to begin with." _

"_But---" Piper began to protest_

"_No if's, and's or but's your not going to act and that's final, end of discussion, period. I'd prefer it if you went into law or medicine, or a respectable field." She said with a tone of finality._

_Piper had just stood there, for a full 2 minutes just gaping at her older sister with eyes and mouth wide open. She knew it was useless to go up against Prue's decision, but this was **her** life and **her **dreams, this was **her **decision and **her **decision alone, **no one**, not even Prue could make if for her. Instead of arguing, she fled and ran upstairs to her room. As far as Piper could remember she had cried herself to sleep that night and woke up the next morning deciding…Prue doesn't need to know…she could study medicine or whatever profession Prue thought was excceptable, and once she was one her own, she could begin to truly live her dreams. It was a flawless plan. The hard part was all the sneaking and lying she would have to do behind her older sister's back…_

* * *

She quickly made a right turn at the end of the hallway and started her flight up the stairs to reach her locker. Just thinking of what happened nearly 4 years ago with Prue brought tears and a stab of pain to Piper's heart. Ever since Grams died, Prue had become their legal guardian and acted more like a mother than a sister, she began restricting and nagging Piper in more ways than one. She constantly asked Piper about school and made sure her grades were always nothing but A's. Although her older sister was always kept a close eye over Piper, she had realized over the years that Prue wasn't so strict with Phoebe. Their older sister was never really concerned with Phoebe's grades, or her attitude towards school. Hell, Piper wasn't even sure Prue knew that their youngest sister always cut classes to make out with her boyfriend Cole and smoke a cigarette or two with her "senior friends." 

Nevertheless, the way Prue treated her sisters never really made a difference to Piper. She didn't mind the over-protectiveness and she definitely didn't mind working hard to maintain her A average. She knew Prue had a lot of responsibilities ever since dropping out of highschool to care for her and Phoebe. With responsibilities came major stress. Not only did Prue have to give up her education, but she had to find a job that would help support her sisters financially. Piper decided it was best to help reduce her stress level by keeping her happy with good grades and visions of her bright future in a "respectable field."

Suddenly Piper was interrupted out of her deep thought by the feeling of someone bumping into her. A tall figure had walked right into her and brushed aside without apologizing. He seemed to be in a hurry, but Piper didn't care, she felt a sudden rush of anger.

"Hey watch it!" she yelled after him.

He turned around and issued a quick but sincere sorry and continued in haste.

Piper froze, she suddenly realized who she had snapped at.

* * *

**AN: ok so that was the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it… lemme know what you think…I'll update chapter 2 soon. Please R&R :) Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed ;(

AN: Special Thanks to those who reviewed :) I love you all :)

* * *

Leo stopped and yelled a quick but sincere apology over his left shoulder. When doing so, he caught a quick glimpse at the girl who had just snapped at him. He couldn't help but notice that she was incredibly beautiful, and looked somewhat familiar. He had the strong desire to stop, walk back and give her a proper apology, but coach was excepting him and he had been late to practice the entire week, in fact he was running late this morning _again_. Leo continued on in haste, unable to forget the face of that girl he had bumped into. Suddenly he decided, _"what the hell? Why not?" _he stopped, to walk back and talk to her, but she was gone.

* * *

"Hey" said Piper as she approached her best friend Roshi.

"Hey, I saw you bump into Mister Leo Wyatt back there." Her best friend said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, he bumped into me, and he didn't even bother to say sorry until I yelled at him." Piper protested.

Roshi rolled her eyes. "He was probably just running late to football practice, you know being captain of the football team is such a demanding position." She joked insultingly

Piper laughed at what her friend had said and walked up to her locker. She began twisting the dial on her lock. She couldn't believe that she had the guts to yell at the most popular and by far the hottest guy in school. Not that she had done so intentionally, she had mistaken him for someone else as she could only see the back of the person who had rammed into her. Still, _Leo Wyatt_ was gorgeous, and even Piper, being someone who wasn't interested in dating anytime soon, could admit that. But if she wanted to get a boyfriend, she could most definitely say it would not be Leo Wyatt. She had known him for quite some time. They had lived across the street from each other ever since the fourth grade when his family had first moved to San Francisco. Grams had insisted that they invite the Wyatt's over on their first night in their new home to welcome them to the street. Piper disliked Leo from the first moment she laid eyes on him. He was wild, stubborn, disrespectful, and took everything in life for granted. His family was extremely wealthy, and didn't approve of him associating with anyone "beneath them." Piper knew that he was snobby and over the years she knew he probably hadn't changed much. He didn't care so much for his grades, and focused himself on the athletics. He dated only the popular girls and limited himself to befriending only jocks. His best friend Derek was as stupid as hell but just as popular as Leo and shared the same taste in girls. The two of them made Piper sick. They were immature and she wanted nothing to do them, especially Leo.

* * *

"Wyatt! You're late again!" yelled Coach Benson.

"Sorry Coach, I slept in late and then I got caught up in the hallway" Leo replied.

"Hey man, I saw you bump into that geek, Piper Halliwell." Said Derek as he changed into his football gear.

'So that was her name! No wonder she looked so familiar!' thought Leo. Piper Halliwell. He remembered her. They had been neighbors since forever, but he never really associated with her or her family. For some reason he always got the vibe that their families never really fancied each other. Man had she grown up, he almost didn't recognize her. He remembered seeing her once when they were kids in the fourth grade. Back then she had thick, bushy, dark, black hair, and wore both braces and glasses. But damn, had she changed now. She now had thin, long flowing light golden brown hair, she no longer wore glasses but instead wore contacts, and had a perfect pearl white teeth. Beautiful and simply breath taking. He had totally forgot that she lived on his street, and wondered why he never talked to her and how he couldn't notice someone so beautiful. He had heard of her though, adults and teachers were always talking about her. She was the perfect student, a goody two shoes, who maintained a 4.0 average ever since middle school. She volunteered her spare time helping students who were failing in their classes. He also heard how she volunteered her weekends at an old folks home. Piper Halliwell sounded like a sweet and thoughtful person, thought Leo.

"Wyatt man! Did you hear what I said?" Derek said as he punched him lightly on his arm.

"No sorry what?" Leo said snapping out of his thoughts.

"I said I saw you bump into that Halliwell geek." Derek repeated.

"Y—yeah, she sucha klutz huh?" he lied.

'Whoa where'd that come from Wyatt?' he thought to himself. That was the exact opposite of what he thought of her. She was gorgeous no doubt, but maybe she just wasn't the type of girl for him and his initial instincts were warning him so. She didn't seem like any of the other girls he had dated previously. And from what he heard about her reputation, it seemed that their personalities were exactly the opposite. But then why the hell couldn't he get her out of his head!

"Yo hurry up dude, coach is getting pissed." Yelled Derek

"Yea I'm coming, shit man." Yelled Leo. He grabbed his gear and tried to push Piper out of his thoughts.

* * *

"He's such a jerk, he thinks that just because he's the captain of a stupid football team, he can act and treat other people anyway he chooses?" Piper ranted "Ahhh people like him make me so mad! And his best friend, don't even get me started on Derek, he's even worse."

"Piper just calm down. You're over re-acting. All he did was accidentally bump into you." Roshi tried to reason with her friend.

Piper inhaled and exhaled dramatically, letting her anger flow through her.

"It's not just because he bumped into me, it's his personality that makes me dislike him."

"How do you know what he's like? You've never even spoken to him"

"That's not true, I spoke to him once, in the fourth grade when he and his family first moved here, he was a jerk then and he probably still a jerk now."

Her friend laughed. "People change honey."

Piper pouted, "Well…people have told me he's snobby, rude and disrespectful. _They're_ all like that."

"_They're?_" Roshi lifted an eyebrow

"Jocks and popular people, they think they rule the school, that they're so cool and that they can treat others any way they want."

"Don't you think you're being a little prejudicial?" inquired Roshi

Piper raised her eyebrows "No, I know that **he's** obnoxious, and wild. Prue warned me about him."

"Whatever…" sighed her best friend.

* * *

"All right hit the shower boys! Practice tomorrow morning again! Be here on time!" Coach Benson looked directly at Leo.

"Wyatt! Over here I need to talk to you!" Yelled Coach.

Leo quickly jogged up to Coach Benson. "Yea coach wasup?" he inquired

Coach whirled around to face his football star. "You wanna know "wassup" Wyatt? You wanna know?" he yelled

"Y—y" began Leo

"I'll tell ya," coach interrupted. "You've showed up late all week to practice, and your excuse was, 'I slept in late,' not good enough for me, I need a proper reason, and if you don't got one, don't give me one, even better, come on time. You show up again late tomorrow, don't even bother showing up at all."

"Yessir" Leo replied

"Oh and another thing, your teachers, they've been informing me you've been skipping classes, and lately, you've also been failing all your classes."

"Sir I assure you there will be no more skipping from me" Leo said

"Oh there better not be, and you better pull your grades up as well. If you don't I will not allow you to play, and I will remove you from my team." Coach threatened.

Leo couldn't believe his ears. "I'm sorry I thought I just heard you say that you'd pull me off your team."

Coach sighed and his voice softened. "Now look Leo, as much as I don't want to, I will if you don't start focusing on your grades. This decision was not only made by me but as well as by all your teachers and the principle."

"You can't pull me from your team, my dad sponsors it!" Leo yelled. He could feel the anger rushing to his head.

"I don't care, if you don't maintain a C plus average I will not allow you to play." The Coach stated. "End of discussion. Go to class!"

* * *

AN: Ouch that was harsh. Poor Leo :( What's gonna happen next? Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :) Please R&R. :) I promise to update soon :) 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Special thanks to all those who reviewed :D I love you all

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of their characters.

* * *

Rage filled 17 year old Leo Wyatt. He was seething with anger, probably enough anger to knock out Coach Benson.

'How dare he threaten to remove the captain of the school football team? Especially a captain whose dad is sponsoring the stupid team." He thought

Leo yelled with frustration, he grabbed his helmet and threw it at the wall, satisfied to here a loud, deafening bam.

"_I don't care, if you don't maintain a C plus average, I will not allow you to play." _

Coach's voice echoed continuously in his ear. Sure Coach had threatened him many times before, but they were always empty threats, this time however, Leo could tell he wasn't just shitting around.

He sighed, grabbed his football gear and kicked the door to the boy's locker room open with anger.

"Fuck man!" yelled Derek "You almost killed me!"

"Sorry."

"So what'd he want?"

"What'd who want?"

"Don't be stupid you know who I'm talking about."

"He didn't want much, just some bullshit about being late that's all."

Derek eyed him with suspicion. "Liar." He declared

"Whatever man."

"Spill."

"It was nothing just telling me how I have to pull my grades up otherwise he'll bench me for the rest of the season and some crap like that."

"Yo, Wyatt, man, I don't think he was joking. I think Coach was being serious."

"Whatever man."

"Seriously, dude we can't afford to have you benched. The team needs you."

"Whatever man, I'll figure something out."

"But—"

"WHATEVER MAN FUCK! I GOTTA GO TO CLASS!"

The more Leo talked about it, the bigger his urge to hit something got.

"Hey baby" someone whispered in his ear

He turned to see who it was; the girl walked up and lightly stroked his biceps. It was Andrea, his on again, off again girlfriend.

"Whatta you want?" he growled

"Aww someone's a little grumpy this morning." Andrea cooed, she walked in front of him, and threw her arms around his neck leaning in for a kiss. But Leo pulled away.

"I thought we were on a break." He said dryly

"I know, but I was thinking that we could you know, start things up a bit."

"Not interested." He said as he pushed past her and continued on his way down the hall.

"Awww come on baby you know you don't mean that."

Leo stopped and sighed deeply, he seriously was gonna hurt someone.

"What do you want Andrea, I'm not in the mood right now for any of your crap." He yelled

"You" Andrea said, as she walked up to him and began kissing him passionately, this time, Leo didn't pull away.

* * *

"What? you never saw two idiots kiss in the middle of a hallway?" Piper said angrily to Roshi as she eyed her best friend, who in turn was eyeing Leo and Andrea, who was practically eating at eachother's faces.

Her friend didn't say anything but looked away. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until Roshi decided to say something

"You know you and Leo would make the perfect couple." She said simply

Piper stopped and stared at her friend. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying you two **_look_** like the perfect couple. You'd look cute together."

"I hate him, remember?"

"Whatever, I gotta go to math now"

"I gotta go to English, I'll see you at lunch" Piper said

"Bye" as the two parted in different directions.

* * *

'Great why am I getting myself into this again?' thought Leo. He hated himself when he was around her, with her, he felt like a jerk whenever he was. He knew this relationship was pointless, it went nowhere. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched, he opened one eye and saw out of the corner of it, Piper and her friend looking at them and talking.He quickly pulled away from Andrea.

"What?" she said surprised and leaned over to start the kiss all over again.

"No I gotta go." He said

"But---" she began

"I GOTTA GO TO CLASS!" he roared and stomped off. He turned back to look at Piper but she was gone…again. 'Great, another day in math class, my own personal hell.' He thought as he walked through the door and received an evil eye from Ms. Dale. "Sorry, Coach kept me back."

"Being captain of the football team doesn't make you special and immune to the rules of my class, next time you come to math late, I want I note from Coach. Now take your seat please Mr Wyatt, and please do not interrupt my lesson any further."

"Sorry" he mumbled as he rushed to his seat at the back of the room, along the way, he caught that girl, what was her name? She was a friend of Piper's, Roshi, staring at him.

"Yo nice move there man, I saw you getting it on with Andrea in the hall." Said Derek as soon as Leo reached his seat.

"MR ASHWENE" yelled Ms. Dale "Focus and keep your mouth shut."

"Yes ma'am." Said Derek

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter is a little short, i'll try to update soon. Please R&R :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: AWWWWW thank you to all you guys who reviewed :) it makes me so happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, I do not own charmed, I do not own charmed**

* * *

"Yo" someone punched Leo lightly in the arm

He turned his head to look at his best friend Derek

"I don't get any of this shit."

"And you think I do?" Leo asked "Man I'm only in this class so Coach can't blackmail me with any of that skipping class crap."

Leo sighed and closed his eyes. 'Oh my godddd, only 10 more minutes, you can do it Wyatt!' he thought. It had been nearly two weeks since he had that conversation with Coach. And since then, his attendance had been perfect.

"Man I haven't cut classes for two weeks." He grumbled.

Even though his attendance had improved, his grades had not, he was still failing all of his classes, worst of them all was math.

* * *

Piper sat outside the principle's office and fiddled nervously with her hair.

'It's ok Piper, you're not in trouble.' She assured herself.

At least, she didn't _think_ she was in trouble. She began to stare non-stop at the clock on the wall opposite her, it was dead quiet, there was absolutely no sound other than the ticking of the clock. How long had she been sitting out here she thought? 5? 10? 15? 20 minutes? Just as Piper was about to get up and leave, the Principle's door swung open, and Mr. O'malley stuck his head out.

"Piper! Come on in please!" he exclaimed

Piper took a deep breath and step instead his tiny office. She had never noticed it up until now, but Piper was beginning to think that she was a little claustrophobic.

"Um, sir, I'm not in trouble am I?" she asked, almost afraid of hearing the answer

"Oh heck no!" he said surprise, "why should you be?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh god no sir!" she said shocked

"Aww I'm just kidding with you Piper!"

She gave a nervous chuckle

"Anyways I wanted to see you cause I wanted to ask a favor of you." He began. "I was wondering, if you'd be willing to tutor another student, NOW I know it's ok for you to say no, because I am aware that you have so many under your wing already."

"Oh no Sir, I wouldn't mind at all." She interjected immediately. She loved helping those who were in need of help

"All right that's great! Thankyou, I knew I could count on you, I'll have the student stop by room 210 today after school." He said pleased.

* * *

BRNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'YES! FINALLY! I'm outta this shit hole.' Leo thought. He grabbed his stuff and threw it into his backpack. He wanted to run as far away from math as possible.

"Mr. Wyatt!" Ms. Dale called, "a word if you please."

Leo stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe it, freedom was just 2 seconds away!

"NOW!" she yelled

He looked longingly at the door and whined to himself. 'FUCK! Just 5 more steps and I woulda made it'

"Yes Ms. Dale?"

"Coach has been telling me you've been failing all your classes this semester?" she said

Leo groaned to himself, 'Great, so now he's blackmailing and gossiping about me.'

"No, he musta mistaken me for someone else, and if he didn't then he'stotally over-exaggeratingit's not **_all_** my classes, just most, ok anyways I gotta go now see you tomorrow Miss." He rushed as he began to walk for the door

"Stop!" she ordered.

'AHHHHHHHHH' he thought

"Yes?" he snapped

"Coach and I have been talking and we both believe that a tutor is the only way to improve your horrible grades. We've already found one for you, a delightful young student, quite the genius. You're to stop by room 210 today afterschool for your first lesson."

Leo was shocked. What! He could feel the blood rushing to his head. A tutor? A fucking tutor? He didn't need no tutor. Not to mention it would totally kill his social life.

"With all due respects Ms. Dale, I don't think I will be requiring a tutor any time soon." He said hoping he could spare himself the torture

"Well unfortunately that's not for you to decide." She said sternly

"Well if maybe you could just give me a few days to think about it…I'd like to talk this over with my father." He said almost desperately.

Ms. Dale sighed. "Fine Leo, go home, talk it over with your father, BUT, just because I'm letting you talk it over, doesn't mean that you don't have to go to tutoring! That is still a likely option!"

"YES! Thank you Ma'am"

"I hope not your basing your decisions around your social life Mr. Leo Wyatt. Remember, academics come first."

* * *

**AN: Sorry if that chapter sucks, my teachers are piling homework on me. :( But nonetheless I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. Please R&R :) thanks. Updates coming soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys here's chapter 5. Enjoy :) Thank you for your awesome reviews :) I love you all :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

* * *

"I'm home!" yelled Piper Halliwell as she made her way into the dinning room. The entire manor smelt of roast beef, and delicious pie.

"You're late" said Prue, taking a bite out of her meat.

"Sorry I had to stay afterschool to tutor."

"Who?" Inquired Phoebe.

"Hey pass me some mashed potatoes please, I'm starving!" she answered sitting down in her seat at the dining table

"Who did you have to tutor?"

"I don't know, that's the strange part. The principle told me that he'd have a student drop by afterschool, but no one showed up. So I waited until 5 and then left."

* * *

Leo threw his keys on the hallway table, dropped his backpack at the foot of the stairs. 10:00, the luminous clock read, YES! Just on time for curfew. He climbed up the spiraling stair case to his room, and passed his father's office along the way

"Mhmm, yes I see…" he heard his father threw the thick oak doors.

'Probably on the phone was some corporate manager from Ohio.' He thought as he continued on his way.

"Well, I'll talk it over with my son as soon as he gets home."

Leo stopped dead in his tracks. He ran back to the door and pressed his ears up against the cool wood.

"Yes I realize that his performance in school has not been to the best of his abilities lately…"

'FUCK, it's Coach Benson.'

"You too Coach. Byebye"

Leo started to run away from the office as fast as he could. He was almost at his room when his father opened the big doors and popped his head out into the hall.

"Ah, Leo I thought I heard you come in, come in to my office son, I have to talk to you about something."

He groaned lightly to himself. Fuck. Begrudgingly, he made his way back.

"Yea pop's wassup?"

"I had an interesting conversation with Coach Benson, just got off the phone with him a few seconds ago."

"Oh?" Leo lifted his eyebrows and tried to look surprised. "Well, what'd he want?"

"Said that you weren't performing well in your classes lately, he was a little concerned since it would heavily jeopardize your future on the football team for the rest of the season."

"Yea he told me about that a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think he was serious since you kinda sponsor our team."

His father sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "Yea that's the thing Leo, I'm no longer going to be sponsoring your team."

"WHAT!"

"I had a nice long chat with Coach, he and I both decided that you need to pull your grades up to a minimum of a B- "

"Coach said C+"

"Well I'm saying B- "

"WHAT! WHY?"

His father paused before continuing. "Look, son, you're graduating in a year or so, you need to start thinking about your future. Now I know that we decided that you were gonna go to Harvard and play football on a football scholarship, but Harvard and other universities are also not only looking for athletes, who can play, but athletes who can achieve high academically."

"This is so unfair, universities are asking for a minimum of a C for sport scholarships, and Coach is already asking for a C+ and now YOU'RE asking for a B minus?

"That's right, we wanna make sure that when you apply, YOU have the upper hand above all the other applicants."

"But--"

"No but's, B minus MINIMUM! If you can get a B minus, I will continue to sponsor the team, if you can't, I've already informed coach that he's just gonna have to find another sponsor."

"But, I can't pull it's up to a Bminus, that's too hard!"

"That's why coach and Ms. Dale set you up for a tutor."

Leo grimaced. "Yea, pops I needed to talk to you about that, Ms. Dale told me that I'm to see a tutor to help bring up my grades, I need you to tell her that I'm fine without one."

"Nope, sorry can't do son."

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Lower your voice young man, do not speak to me with that tone of voice."

"Sorry, why can't you?"

"Because I've also had a nice chat with her this evening and she and I have come to the agreement that a tutor would definitely improve your grades."

Leo suppressed the urge to smash his dad's phone.

"But it will kill my social life!"

"Too bad, I'm not concerned with your social life, I'm concerned with your future, you wanna live on the streets, that's fine with me, pack up your bags right now and get out of my house."

"I never said I wanted to end up the streets!" Leo yelled.

"Then you're gonna go through with the whole tutoring idea."

"Fine! But could we get our own private tutor, I'd rather not have everyone in the school know that I have a tutor."

"No, the school has gone through the trouble of setting you up with a student, who has generously volunteered her time to tutor you, now you're gonna be grateful for that and attend your first session tomorrow afterschool in room 210."

"But I have a game tomorrow after school!"

"You're not playing a single game until I see some improvements. Coach has you benched until the playoff's or until your grades improve."

* * *

Piper was attempting to read her novel, but found it difficult to concentrate. How dare Roshi think that her and Leo Wyatt would make a good couple! Leo Wyatt! Of all people, her best friend had matched her up with Leo Wyatt. He wasn't bad looking, a total hottie if she could say so herself. But it was his personality that made her sick. The way that he believed that he could fly through high school with looks, popularity, and partying. There was so much more to life, and he just couldn't see it.

"Hey Pipes, whatta you think, the red dress or the black one?" said Phoebe barging in through the door without knocking.

"What's the occasion?"

"Cole and mine's 7 month anniversary." She beamed.

"Aww I'm so happy for you guys, has it really been that long?"

"Yea! Time just flies by doesn't it?"

"Sure…" Piper agreed softly

"So which one?"

"The black" she said without hesitation.

"Thanks!"

"No proble—hey! That red dress is mine!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is, there's a stain in the lower left corner from when Paige spilled bleach on it."

"Ohh…" Phoebe said sheepishly.

"And those earrings are mine too!"

"Pheebs, Cole's here." Prue's voice floated up the stairs

"Gotta go sis!" Phoebe dashed out the door before Piper could notice that she was also wearing her heels.

"Sisters" Piper grumbled. She put her book down and turned off the lights. It was getting late anyways, she'd finish it tomorrow. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Piper drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I'm fucked." Thought Leo as he laid face up on his bed staring through the darkness. "Everyone's gonna find out I'm getting tutoring from a nerd. And then I'll never hear the end of it."

By now, his anger had dissipated. Sure he was pissed at his dad and Coach, but now, his anger had subsided into worries. "This is so gonna ruin my reputation." His head hurt just thinking about it.

"FUCKKK" he yelled into his pillow.He had so many more curse words to yell out, but he was too tired to do so. I'm REALLY not looking forward to tomorrow, he thought, as he fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 6 coming soon :) But for now homework awaits me blahhhh :( Anyways hope you enjoyed Ch.5 don't forget to R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: YAY they're finally gonna meet :) Let me know what you think about it.**

**Thankyou once again for your awesome reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

* * *

Piper sat in room 210 and tapped her pencil repeatedly on the wooden desk. She sighed and glanced at her wristwatch for the billionth time. 3:15. 'Where the hell was this kid?' She thought. 'This is two days in a row.' Just as she was about to get up and leave, a student walked through the door. 

She sat back down without looking about "It's about time you showed up. Let's not waste anytime, what subject do you need help in?" She said, pulling out 6 heavy textbooks from her book bag.

When she got no reply, Piper peered up at the student. "I said, what --- "

'Oh my god…'

* * *

"Leo man where you going?" asked Derek 

"Um home…my dad wanted me to help him with something" he lied

"What? Did you forget? We have a big game today!"

"Yea…I know…but coach has me benched for the next couple of games…so my dad is seriously pissed at me." Leo lied again

"Dude, what are you saying? Are you like grounded or something…?"

"Um…sure…you could say that…"

"Yo but what is the team gonna do without you? What am I gonna do without you?"

"Iunno, play the game I guess."

"Argh! Fuck man!"

"Sorry"

"Yea whatever man…I gotta get to practice…and oh by the way…Andrea is looking for you…"

'Fuck' he thought. Leo checked his watch…3:10…he was late for tutoring…oh well…

"LEOOOOO!"

'Shit'

"Hey baby" Andrea came up and kissed him.

"Hey" he said lifelessly

Andrea ignored his blunt tone. "So I was thinking…you wanna do something tonight…you know you could come over and we could watch a movie or something…my parents aren't home." She emphasized the last bit.

"Uh no sorry I can't I gotta do something for my dad."

"Aww."

"Yea…well I gotta go…" he said pushing past her.

"Wait… Don't you have a football game?"

"Uh coach doesn't want me to play tonight…he says I need to save my energy for when we play Monday."

"Oh ok…well bye Baby…" she kissed him again.

"Bye." He said, a little glad that she was leaving. 'Now, where the hell is room 210?" After wandering aimlessly through the school's massive hallways he finally came to the godforsaken room 210. He took a deep breathe before entering, and finally stepped in.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up. Let's not waste anytime, what subject do you need help in?" said a girl's voice 

Leo stopped. He couldn't speak; his voice was lost somewhere in his throat. 'Oh my god…it's Piper…the girl with the beautiful, long brown hair…' He couldn't believe that Piper Halliwell was tutoring HIM. 'Maybe tutoring won't be so bad after all." He thought.

She finally looked up to face him. The look on her face was filled with as much shock as Leo's had.

"You…" she said softly

Leo looked confused. 'Me what?' he thought

"You? I'm suppose to be tutoring you?" she said

Leo was a bit offended "What's so bad about you tutoring me?"

Piper didn't answer. Instead she said "I have to go…"

"What? But wait…you're my tutor you can't just walk out on me." Leo protested

"I'm sorry…I totally forgot my sister wanted my home early today to um…help her with something" she mumbled as she furiously threw her textbooks back into her bag. Piper quickly ran out of the room without looking back.

"Wait!" Leo shouted, but it was no use. She was gone.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

'C'mon Roshi pick up…pick up…please!' "DAMMIT!" Piper threw the phone back onto its receiver.

"Piper?" Phoebe poked her head through Piper's bedroom door. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" she yelled

"You don't sound fine…what's wrong?" she said, pushing the door wider and walking in.

"Nothing…I said I'm fine."

"Piper…I know you better than anyone else…and I certainly know you well enough to know when something's wrong." She persisted

Piper sighed before answering. "…I have to tutor Leo Wyatt…"

Phoebe started laughing and Piper looked at her offended. "What!"

"That's it?" she said still chuckling

"What do you mean that's it? That's gotta be like the worst punishment ever…I'd rather have a detention."

"What's so bad about tutoring Leo Wyatt? He's pretty hot you know"

"He's so snobby and stuck up."

"I've never heard sucha thing. Why don't you just give him a chance? You don't even know him…you can't just judge people like that."

* * *

"Mr. Wyatt!" 

"Yes?" Leo answered, breaking out of his daydreams

"Answer to question 14!" prodded Ms. Dale

"Iunno…"

"You don't know?" she said more as a statement than a question.

"No"

"…And why don't you know?" she peered at him from behind her glasses.

"Coz I just don't"

Ms. Dale continued to stare at him for a few minutes. Roshi, Piper's best friend turned around from her seat in the second row to look at him. He couldn't tell whether it was a look of sympathy or shock.

"Mr. Wyatt…I'll deal with you after class…"

* * *

"No Piper we cannot re-assign you another student." Said Mr. O'Malley 

"But sir I'd really appreciate it if you did" she protested

"No, I'm sorry Piper, but tutors and students have already been permanently assigned for the rest of the school year."

Piper sighed…she was stuck…out of options.

"…I'm sorry Piper, you're just gonna have to tutor Mr. Wyatt for the remainder year. Now I know you don't really like him…but out in the real world you'll always be dealing with people that you don't like…you're just gonna have to learn how to co-operate despite your differences."

* * *

"Mr. Wyatt have you been attending your tutoring sessions?" 

"Yes I have" Leo lied. He couldn't mention that his tutor had just walked out on him without even explaining.

Ms. Dale nodded before continuing, "I see…then how come you're not caught up with the pace of the rest of the class."

Leo didn't answer.

"Mr. Wyatt…if this is the last option…I will be willing to tutor you myself."

"No! I mean…I'm fine with my tutor." He said quickly. Leo could barely stand Ms. Dale as his math teacher…now she wanted to be his tutor? He would seriously consider transferring schools if it came to such.

"So be it…but if I find within the next few weeks that you still have not caught up…I WILL tutor you myself."

"I promise you I will be caught up and beyond."

"That's not a very satisfying promise…but you may go to lunch now Mr. Wyatt."

Leo left the classroom as quickly as possible. He always felt like he couldn't breathe in her classroom…it was almost as if the walls were closing in on him…suffocating him. Suddenly, he caught sight of Roshi walking past him.

"Hey!" he called out to her

She whirled around in surprise to face him

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you ask you a question…"

"…o-ok…" she said nervously

"Why doesn't Piper like me?" He noticed that her eye's had shifted to stare uncomfortably at the ground.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because she refuses to tutor me and I wanna know why."

"I'm not obligated to answer any questions directed at her." she replied

Leo sighed. "Please…I know you're her best friend…But I need to know…please…"

"You'll have to ask her yourself…I'm sorry." Roshi quickly left and ran off.

* * *

Piper sat in the cafeteria alone, reading her book, oblivious to everything around her. Suddenly, her light had been slightly dimmed by a shadow. She was almost afraid to look up. But there he was, just peering at her. She stood up abruptly ready to run off. 

"Look! Please don't go…I just wanna ask you a question."

She looked at him, and didn't say anthing, but Leo asked her anyways. "Why don't you like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you" she lied

"So then why won't you tutor me?" he asked

"…You know people are watching," she said scanning her eyes quickly around the cafeteria.

"So? What's it to me?"

"Aren't you worried about your reputation getting ruined?" she said giving him a dirty look.

'So that's why she doesn't want to tutor me!' he thought

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I'm a geek…and a loser…that's how everyone sees me…that's how your friends see me and that's how your girlfriend sees me as. Aren't you worried what they're gonna think if you're seen with me?"

Leo was completely shocked. "I'm not like that," he said softly

Piper thinned her eyes. "You're a liar!"

It was true…she was right..she had been worried about his reputation...but that wasn't nearly important right now at the moment.

"You're just saying that so I'll tutor you," she continued, "well you're rich…you can afford your own tutor…I only help those who can't afford to hire someone."

"I can't do that…my father refuses to…" he said softly. "Please Piper…I'm begging you…I need your help. If I don't pull my grades up…I'm suspended from the football team."

"Oh so that's why you want my help? So that you can get back on the team!"

"It's not like that! Football is not the only reason why I--"

"You don't care about school…you don't care about your grades…why do you want my help?"

"Please---"

"You don't need my help…you have your future all planned out for you…you're gonna play football here…then they're gonna give you a scholarship to play football in university…then your gonna go play professional football…so WHY DO YOU NEED MY HELP!"

"Please…I'm begging you…"

Piper sighed, 'Dammit, there's something about those eyes…' she thought. She looked at him for a few moments before continuing. "If you want my help, you have to prove to me that you want it, you have to work hard and you CAN NOT slack. You have to show me that I'm not just wasting my time in tutoring you."

"I promise!" he said hopefully

"Fine…classes are four times a week, Monday through Thursday from 3 till 5…starting today…don't be late."

* * *

**AN: Yay :) she's gonna tutor him. Let me know what you think about their meeting…Updates for Chapter 7 soon :) Don't forget to read and review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS :D IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY I HEART YOU GUYS SO MUCH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

* * *

"So to solve for x you have to _log_ everything on this side and do the same to the other side because it's a balanced equation and then…"

'God she was beautiful…' thought Leo. She was explaining his math homework to him, but he wasn't paying attention, all he could think of was the way she looked so cute when she was concentrated. Her beautiful brown eyes and her long flowing hair. Everything about her, made him go crazy. Piper had been tutoring him for the past two months and since then his grades had significantly improved.

"LEO!" she yelled snapping him out of his thoughts

"Yea?" he asked, trying his best to look like he was listening

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Yes…"

"What did I say?"

'Busted! Nice Wyatt, real nice…' he thought. Leo squinted at the question that laid before him. "Um…you said to solve for x I have to _log_ everything on this side and do the same to the other side because it's a balance equation and what ever I do to one side, I have to do the exact samething to the other…right?"

Piper started to smile. "Yes! You got it!" she laughed a tiny bit, but even the slightest giggle of hers was contagious. Leo himself started laughing as well.

"Yea I guess I do." He smiled, proud of himself.

There was an awkward moment of silence, finally Piper said, "Leo I'm so proud of you…you've been doing so great these past few weeks…I guess I was really wrong…and…" she trailed off.

Leo didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue

"and…um…I just wanted to apologize for being so rude before…"

"Oh Piper…there's really no need…I guess I kinda deserved it…I mean…I wasn't the nicest person around…I guess it's the way the people I hang around influence me and my family…and…well anyways I don't wanna bore you with my life…" Leo added quickly as he looked back down at his textbook.

Piper just sat there, surprised…why? She had no idea…she just was. She quickly stole a glance at the clock. 5:30!

"Hey Leo…"

"Yea?"

"I accidentally lost track of the time…it's um 5:30… sorry…tutoring was suppose to have ended half an hour ago…"

"Oh really? Wow…that's ok I didn't even realize…"

"Yea…so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it."

There was another awkward silence as Piper began packing her things.

"Hey are you going home?" Leo asked suddenly

Piper looked up startled, she hadn't realized that he was still in the room.

"Yea…why?"

"I'll walk you…" he said simply.

Piper contemplated for a quick moment…"Sure.." she said as her face broke out into a smile.

* * *

The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Leo broke the ice

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Um sure…" Piper said slowly…his eyes were filled with seriousness.

"Why don't you like me?"

"What! What would make you think that?"

"Well for starters you didn't want to tutor me and I kinda got the feeling that you never really liked me."

Piper was silent for a moment.

"Piper?"

"Umm…I don't remember…" she lied.

He eyed her suspiciously but didn't press the issue any further.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot…"

"Why are you walking me home?"

"Whatta you mean?"

"Well I mean…like why? Aren't you worried one of your friends might see you and--"

"Piper! I told you! I'm not like that…I don't care if anyone sees me with you…and so what if they do? Maybe I want them to see me with you…cause then they'll see what a great girl I'm with…cause I'm with someone that actually matters…someone who's got more on their mind than what clothes their wearing…or how many calories they've eaten…someone who actually wants to make a difference, cause that's the type of girl that you are and don't let anyone make you think that you're not…cause you are."

Piper just stood there shocked…"I'm sorry Leo…" She said finally…"I-I- didn't--"

"It's ok…" he said cutting her off.

"Leo--"

"Wanna go for ice cream?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Ice cream…wanna get some?"

"…S-Sure"

* * *

"Can I take your order?"said a young waitress as she approached their table with a pencil and notepad.

"Um I'll have a vanilla milkshake please…" Piper ordered

"Uh cookies and cream for me please"

"Ok your orders will be here shortly."

'This is crazy' thought Piper '…I don't even like ice cream…what am I doing here?'

'This is crazy..' Leo thought 'I shouldn't be here…I have a girl friend…well, to be fair Andrea was always throwing herself on other boys…besides…we're on a break…**_again_**…besides..he didn't even think that they were together anymore...'

"So…how about we play 21 questions?" Leo suggested

Piper gave him a puzzled look

"Well I ask you 21 questions about you and you have to answer them…then get to ask me 21 questions and I have to answer the."

Piper contemplated the idea once again… "..ook…"she said slowly.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked

"Purple"

"Why?"

"Does that count as a separate question?" she asked him suspiciously

"Up to you…"

"I think it does" she said smuggly. "and I like purple because my favourite flowers, Lilacs are purple and my room is painted lavendar."

Leo smiled 'she's so cute' he thought

"My turn! If you could go anywhere in the world…where would you go?" she quizzed, looking into his eyes…but his gaze was diverted elsewhere. She followed his eye path and turned her head to see Andrea coming through the door.

"Shit.." Leo muttered, slowly sinking into his seat.

Piper started at him, then she turned to look at Andrea, finally she turned back to Leo who was had sunken so low into his seat his head was barely visible above the table. Piper narrowed her eyes at him in anger. "You know what…forget that question…I gotta go!" and with that she ran out the door.

'FUCK' thought Leo…'smooth move Wyatt…' he quickly got out of his seat to run after her.

"LEO?"

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath. Andrea had seen him.

"Leo what are you doing here? Don't you have football practice?"

"No it' got cancelled today" he lied quickly, attempting to run out the door after a quickly disappearing Piper, but Andrea stood in his way.

"Oh ok then! Wanna come over tonight?" she asked him excitedly.

"Uh no sorry I can't…busy…" he snapped brushing past her and running out the door

"What the fuck?" Andrea whispered to herself. Suddenly she realised. She saw Leo running after…Piper Halliwell! She narrowed her eyes in anger "Bitch" she muttered bitterly.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to post Chapter 7…I had writer's block Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 7…don't forget to R&R :) Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks once again to all you guys who reviewed :) Here's chapter 8 enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed...although I wish I did :( **

* * *

"Piper!"

Piper kept on walking, ignoring Leo's cries

"PIPER! Piper please listen!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LEO?" she said whirling around in anger

"I want you to listen!"

"Ok fine! I'm listening, explain yourself, let's hear you bullshit your way out of this one…you told me that you weren't like "that," you said that you didn't care if anyone saw you with me, and like an idiot, I believed you. But the minute Andrea walked through that door you acted like you were invisible you--"

"PIPER WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN! It's not like that at all…" he pleaded

"Then what's it like then Leo?"

"I didn't want her to see me, not because of you, I didn't want her to see me, period." He sighed before continuing, "We're on a break again, and I was hoping that this would be it…that our meaningless relationship would be over. Because when I'm with her…I'm a different person…I'm someone I don't wanna be…"

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked calmer.

"Because…" Leo paused before continuing, "because when I'm with you…I'm myself…"

Piper sighed, "I feel like a fool…"

"Don't…cause you're not…" he said walking over, "come on, let's get you home…"

* * *

The two approached the front door to the manor. They stopped right in front of the door. Leo looked at her for a moment, mesmerized by her chocolate eyes and long hair that swayed softly in the breeze.

"Paris…" he said.

"What?" Piper asked looking confused

"If I could go anywhere right now…I'd go to Paris…" he said, "You know…the question that you asked…I never really answered it properly…"

"..Paris…" Piper repeated softly. "Paris is where I wanna go for my honeymoon…" she said quietly

"Why is that?"

"Does that count as a question?" she inquired flirtatiously

He laughed, "Sure why not?"

"Well…I'm not gonna tell you…" she answered slyly.

"Hey! That's cheating…the rules were you have to answer the questions…" he protested

"Really? Awww well that's a good thing you're a gentlemen who's gonna make an exception."

"Fine..fine..I'll make an exception…but you owe me Piper Halliwell."

"I'll remember that Leo Wyatt" giggling as she opened the door. "Goodnight" Piper said as she slipped inside.

"Goodnight…"Leo repeated softly as the door gently closed.

He sighed to himself as he slowly made his way down the stone steps. 'You're falling for her Wyatt…" smiling to himself.

* * *

Piper leaned gently on the door, replaying the events earlier in the day. 'Oh my god' she thought to herself. She couldn't remember a time when she had been more happier, more carefree than she was this afternoon.

"PIPER IS THAT YOU?" yelled Prue

"Yea!" she said making her way up the stairs.

"You're late" she said walking into the foyer with a cup of coffee

"Yea I know, sorry, I had to stay late to tutor some students…" she lied

Prue cocked an eyebrow "Till 8:30?"

"Yea, well, there were a lot of kids who needed help with homework."

"I see.." Prue said, even though Piper could see that she didn't. "Well do you want dinner?"

"No thanks I ate already" Piper said, biting her tongue the moment those words left her mouth. 'Shit'

"You did?" Prue sounded surprised. "When?"

"oh at Roshi's I forgot I also went there to study afterwards"

"Oh, ok…well if you get hungry, there's a plate of food in the fridge."

"Thanks so much Prue" she said continuing her way up the stairs and into her room.

Piperstarted changing into pajamaswhen Phoebe startled her.

"You're a liar did you know that?" she said plopping herself down on Piper's bed

"What are you talking about" Piper said innocently.

"I'm talking about you and Mr. Captain of the football team." She said smirking

Piper whirled around, shocked "How did you know!"

"Puh-leese Piper, my window was open and my room is directly above the front door…I heard and saw everything."

"But--"

"You naughty girl," Phoebe said teasingly while wagging a finger of shame at her. "So…spill…all the juicy details…"

"Like what?" Piper said now joining her younger sister on the bed

"Like for starters, why was he walking you home?"

"It's no big deal"

"Yes but why?"

"Iunno," Piper shrugged, "Cause he wanted to."

Phoebe studied her older sister's face. "You like him." She concluded finally.

"That's crazy"

Phoebe gave her "the look"

"What? So what if he walked me home… I was tutoring him and I have been for the past 2 months, we stayed late today cause we totally lost track of time, he offered to walk me home, along the way we detoured for ice cream and a walk in the park—oh my god you're right…I do like him!"

Phoebe smiled smugly. "Of course you know you can't tell Prue that…" she added

"What? Why not?"

"Cause she's totally against us dating and getting boyfriends."

"Yea but somehow she's allowed to date Andy and you're allowed to date Cole?" Piper retorted angrily.

"Like you and I both don't know…YOU'RE like the perfect child around here…"

"Whatta you mean?"

"Well, Prue's life is screwed since she dropped out of school to take care of us, and she knows that I'm hopeless altogether, academic wise that is, so, it's up to you to make her "proud."

"Excuse me?" Piper asked raising her eyebrows.

"You get good grades, you don't do anything other than what you're told, you never argue with Prue, and she basically dictates your life and you follow."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"How?"

"What do you wanna be when grow up."

Piper winced at the question, she hated answering it.

"_You're not acting and that's final, end of discussion period."_

"_I'd rather that you find another job in a more respectable field, doctor, maybe lawyer perhaps." _

"A doctor or a lawyer."

Phoebe shook her head. "No that's what Prue wants you to become…what do **_you_** want to do?

"_You're not acting and that's final, end of discussion period."_

"I wanna act…" Piper said softly, as if saying those words alone were forbidden.

"So go for it!"

"Prue would never let me."

"See! That's exactly what I mean, Prue's trying to turn you into her! Wasn't it Prue's dream to become a doctor or a lawyer? And wasn't it her that said she refused to get a boyfriend until after she graduated University?"

"So you're saying that she's trying to make me live out her dreams so…"

"So she won't feel so much like a failure." Phoebe finished

"That's insane Phoebe! And even if she did, she wouldn't have issues with me dating."

Her younger sister stared at her.

"…Would she?"

* * *

As Leo crossed the street to his house, he felt as if he was almost gliding on the air. He couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. Suddenly he was aware that something was vibrating in his back pocket. It was his cell._Thompson, Andrea_, the caller ID read. 

He flipped open his phone and shut it off. Satisfied, he continued on his way. As he approached the front door, he saw a girl sitting on the steps waiting for…_him_. 'DAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK?' it was Andrea.

"What are you doing here?" he said coolly

"Oh hi to you too baby" she gushed sarcastically

"What do you want?"

"I saw you with that Halliwell girl today" she hissed

"So, what's your point?" he snapped

"You're not suppose to be seeing other girls! That's my point!" she snapped

"Oh really? Cause I wasn't aware that you had a say in who I see or don't see!"

"I do when I'm your girlfriend!"

"Oh my god, forget it Andrea, we're over and you know it!"

"Says who? Cause the last time I checked we were on a break."

"Oh was that around the same time you started throwing yourself onto the whole football team?"

Andrea narrowed her eyes. "Fine Leo, if you wanna be like that, then we're over"

"Thank god" he muttered, pushing past her and reaching for the door knob.

Andrea descended the steps and strutted off down the street. Turning around, she gently added, "You know Leo, you're father's not gonna be too happy that you're seeing someone "beneath" you."

Leo boiled over with rage, 'how dare she call Piper beneath him?' He had the urge to run over and punch her. But he didn't, instead he simply said, "You know, money and class isn't everything

"Maybe for some," she agreed, "But definitely not your father."

* * *

**AN: I like this chapter the best so far...I don't know why...I just do lol :P Anways don't forget to R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: THANK YOU AS ALWAYS TO YOU AWESOME FANS WHO GIVE AWESOME REVIEWS: D I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

* * *

Piper descended the stairs, her conversation with Phoebe still reverberating in her mind endlessly. She entered the kitchen where she found Prue standing by the stove stirring a pot of recently melted chocolate.

"Mmm smells good…watcha cooking?"

"I'm melting chocolate to dip Pretzels" she replied humming a slow lullaby.

"Can't wait to try one," Piper paused before continuing, "Hey, Prue, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…"

"Course baby, just taste this first and lemme know how it is" she asked holding up a wooden spoon covered with warm, melted chocolate to Piper's lips.

"Too sweet?"

"Nah, just perfect"

"Alright, what'd u wanna talk to me about?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok…go ahead"

"Well…" Piper paused, she wanted to chose her wording very carefully. "Let's say that you have a daughter…" she said slowly looking at Prue's face to see her emotions

"Go on…" she prompted interested

"And you only wanted what was best for her in her interests…"

"mhmm"

"Well, let's say she's around my age…and she has the grades, the opportunities and everything…"

"What's your point Piper?"

"My point is would you let her date?"

Prue looked stunned, "And she's your age?"

Piper nodded

"No absolutely not" she said narrowing her eyes and turning around to face her cooking.

Piper expected such an answer from her sister. "Why not?" she continued

"Because, like you said, she has the grades, the opportunities and everything, why should she piss it all away and get distracted by boys?"

"How do you know she's gonna piss it all away?"

"Cause I just do, I've been there and done that…"

"Ok well then let's say the similar situation for one of your sisters" she said quickly

Prue whirled around "Piper Halliwell! Are you seeing someone?" she yelled

"No! Of course not, I'm just saying hypothetically…I wanna know your standpoints on the subject" Piper lied, hoping her expressions wouldn't give her away.

Prue continued to glare at her suspiciously, "Well, hypothetically, I would make it my personal goal to make sure that neither of my sisters or my _daughter_, for that matter, find themselves in such a situation. Piper you've got too much talent, and grades to just throw away cause you wanna play the dating game."

Piper pretended to look shocked "What makes you think that I wanna date?"

"No reason…just a gut feeling"

"Well I DON'T! and I DON'T want a boyfriend" Piper spat angrily as she stalked out of the kitchen to hide her angry tears. But she wasn't sure who she was trying more to convince, Prue…or _herself_?

* * *

"Piper?…Piper?" Leo waved his hand infront of Piper's face

She blinked obliviously, "Wha? What?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"No sorry Leo…what happened?"

"I said I got an A on my math test!" He cried "Aren't you happy for me?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT AN A? OH MY GOD LEO I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She leaned over to hug him. "Congratulations" she whispered into his ear.

He pulled away to look at her in the eyes. "Yea and I have you to thank for it! Thank you so much Piper!"

"You're very welcome" she beamed.

"What you say to me treating you to some ice cream?"

"Shouldn't I be treating you?" Piper inquired. "I mean you are the one who got an A on your test!"

"Yea because of you! And plus…I'm a gentlemen remember?" he winked at her.

Piper giggled a tiny bit, and smiled "Sure" she said happily

Leo went crazy 'OH MY GOD HER SMILE…. it's to die for' he dazed.

* * *

"So…you wanna continue our little game?" Leo inquired as the two sat down, waiting for their milkshakes.

"Sure, but I go first!"

"Shoot"

"What qualities do you look for in a girl?" she asked nervously

"Well," he said giving her a serious look, "she has to have a sense of humor, she has to be smart, kind, she has to have dreams of the future, she has to have more to it than just looks and material things…she has to be…unwritten…"

Piper was stunned, she never knew Leo had more to it than just popularity and looks, he was so much more than that…he was deep, he had emotions and so much above all that crap…so much unlike Andrea, completely the opposite.

"What" he said after a while when Piper didn't respond

"…Nothing…your turn" she said softly, barely above a whisper.

Leo took a deep breath before continuing. "Piperwillyougooutwithme?" he rushed, not daring to breath until she answered

* * *

AN: hahah semi-cliff hanger :P Sorry it's a little short, I got writers block :( 


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry guys it took me so long to update, but I've been totally swamped with tests and homework. Exams are coming up for me so updates are gonna be a little less frequent until the end of June. But if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Anyways here's Chapter 10 Enjoy :)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS MUAH I LOVE YOU ALL :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed…But I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

Piper stared at Leo. She was in a state of shock…this was it…her answer could change her life in more ways than one. She was surprised she has actually understood what Leo said, he had blurted it out so quickly that his words had slurred together. _Will I go out with him? Will I? _

"…yes…" she replied softly. As soon as she said that one, three-lettered word, Leo let out a breath of relief. He smiled uncontrollably.

"Yes?" he asked hopefully

"Yes!" Piper stated firmly. "Yes Leo Wyatt I will go out with you" she broke into a huge grin and reached over the table to take his hand in hers. "…yes…" she echoed quietly, giggling to herself. "But that counts as one of your 21 questions" she joked.

He laughed. _God she was amazing_ he thought

"…but um…" she began in a serious tone.

Leo felt his heart drop. _Please god please_ he begged. "But what Piper?" he asked concerned

"Prue can't know about us, no one can…"

Leo felt both disappointed and glad at the same time. He was glad that Piper wasn't having second thoughts on her decision. But disappointed that the world couldn't know that his girlfriend was Piper Halliwell. He was so happy he could scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted everyone to know just exactly how happy he was. "Why not?" he asked

"Because…b-because she doesn't want me dating" she rushed. "And if she was to find out, we'd both be screwed, in more ways than one."

"Ok…but why can't we tell anyone at all?"

"Because word gets around fast"

"Why doesn't she want you dating?"

"Because she just doesn't" Piper lied hastily

Leo eyed her suspiciously, but decided not to press the issue any further. "Whatever, I'm just happy that we're finally together"

* * *

Piper shut the front door of the manor as quietly as possible and proceeded to tip toe up the wooden staircase, when Prue walked out of the family room.

"Hold it right there missy"

'_Busted'_ Piper thought as she bit her lower lip. She had a tendency to that whenever she was lying or when she knew she was in for _it_.

"Hi Sis how you doing?" Piper smiled as pleasantly as she could at her fuming older sister

"Don't give me any of that crap…you're late…where were you?"

"Sorry…I got caught up tutoring some kids from school."

"It's almost 9:30" she said coldly

"Well…tutoring finished at 6 and I went over to Roshi's again to study, we have they huge English presentation coming up."

"You don't have English this semester" Prue pointed out dryly

'_Shit…I suck at lying'_

"Did I say English? I meant history" she covered up quickly

Prue didn't say anything, but she gave her younger sister a long, cold hard stare. Piper swore that Prue was staring at her hard enough to see right through her. Prue continued to give her sister the evil eye for a full 2 minutes.

"Curfew is seven, it's 9:30 right now…you're two and half hours late."

"Well, jeez Prue I said I was sorry what more do you want me to say?"

"I want you to come home ON TIME!"

"Well it's not like you ever give a damn when Phoebe breaks her curfew"

"We are not talking about your sister right now! We are talking about you! Don't you dare compare yourself to Phoebe!"

"God! Stop nagging at me! Just leave me alone! You're so annoying!" instantly Piper regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth.

For a moment Prue looked like she was about to cry, she was pained, Piper had hurt her deeply, but that look was immediately replaced with anger and frustration.

"You want me to leave you alone? Fine!" she said walking away.

"No Prue I didn't mean it!"

"No it's fine you wanna be alone…I'll let you have your space" she said backing off, brushing past her sister and slamming the door to her room.

Piper sighed and slumped down in the middle of staircase. She sat there for a while before getting up and walking to her room and slamming her own door.

Her eye caught a piece of stationary tacked up on the back of door. She grabbed the nearest pen and checked off item number 12.

* * *

"Leo is that you?"

"Yea Pops I'm home" he called out, he voice echoing throughout the massive front hall. His shoes echoed against the marble floor as he made his way to his dad's office.

"I got a call from Ms. Dale today…" he started

'_Fuck'_ his perfect day was gonna be ruined by a stupid math teacher calling home to rat on him.

"…I heard you got an A on your last test…" he said breaking out into an enormous smile. "Congrats son! I'm so proud of you!"

"What!" Leo was in a complete state of shock. This was good news? Good news from the woman who had called home all last year to report to his dad that he was constantly failing, the woman who had constantly made his life a living hell?

"Make sure you thank your tutor for me…uh Piper they said her name was…Oh and Leo, I forgot, our company annual state dinner is coming up, all the important people will be there…"

"Oh right…" he made a face, his father's stupid state dinner was absolutely the most boring party in the world

"Oh don't look so disappointed…you can bring a date!"

"Really?" he said hoping that Piper would agree to come.

"Yea as a matter of fact I've already called Andrea up. She said she would be delighted to come"

* * *

**AN: Ahahah another cliffy…sorry guys I had to bring Andrea back into this…but remember Leo's dad doesn't know they broke up :P Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! It's me! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, unfortunately I won't be able to update my fanfics until after June 23rd when my exams over. Blahh nasty exams :( However, in the meantime, check out my other fanfic if you want… "The Sky is the Limit" yet another P/L story :) I started it a couple of weeks ago, and probably won't be able to update until after examtimes as well. Anyways Happy Reading:)

XOXO

Babiexox


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my faithful fans! I'm back! Exams are not quite over...still one left to go but I decided that I must update anyhow! Thankyou for all your good luck wishes:) So anyhoo on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: No I still do not own charmed :(**

**

* * *

**

So just a quick re-cap from last chapter

_"Oh and Leo, I forgot, our company annual state dinner is coming up, all the important people will be there…"_

"_Oh right…" he made a face, his father's stupid state dinner was absolutely the most boring party in the world_

"_Oh don't look so disappointed…you can bring a date!"_

"_Really?" he said hoping that Piper would agree to come._

"_Yea as a matter of fact I've already called Andrea up. She said she would be delighted to come"_

_

* * *

_

Leo's blood froze. "What?" he said slowly

"I called Andrea tonight" he said absent mindley while filing out his paperwork. "And she said that she would be delighted to come."

"No I heard you." he snapped "I just can't believe you did what you did."

"What?" his father asked clueless, he eyes still glued on his paper work. "What's the big deal?"

"How could you just assume I wanted to bring Andrea?"

"What? Why? Leo are you seeing someone else?"

Leo didn't answer, instead he remained silent and bit his lower lip. He always did that when he was lying or trying to hide something.

"Who?" his father asked, more demanding than asking.

His son remained silent

"WHO?" his tone was more threatening

"You'll meet her at the state dinner." he said simply, turning on his heels and slaming the heavy oak doors behind him. It was satisfying to hear a loud BANG echo against the marble floors and down the hall.

* * *

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

Piper laid on her bed, hugging her pillow close and staring up at the empty ceiling, listening to Michael Buble's voice fill her room. She sighed and smiled to herself, thinking about Leo, made her forget about her fight with Prue momentarily. 'I can't believe I'm going out with Leo Wyatt!" She couldn't believe how calm she was being, inside she was doing cartwheels.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door. Piper shot up and quickly hit the radio off. Silence filled the room. "Come in!" she called. She half expected to see Prue, but it was Pheobe that walked in.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully, plopping herself on the edge of Piper's bed.

"Hey."

"So what happened?" Pheobe asked

"What who said anything happened?"

"Oh puh-leeze Piper! I get home, Prue's in her room with the door shut, you're in your room with the door shut...something obviously happened. So spill."

"Ugh...I'd rather not talk about it...BUT I have good news!"

"Yeah?"

"Leo and I are going out!" she said breaking into a huge smile.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! OH MY GOD!" She squealed pulling her older sister into a big bear hug. "Wait!" she stopped suddenly. "Is...that why you and Prue..."

"NO! Oh god no! Piper's eyes got big with shock "I dont' even want to think about what will happen if Prue found out!"

"But--"

"NO! You can not tell Prue! Never! Promise me?"

"But!"

"NO! PHEOBE!...Promise?"

Her younger sister sighed "yea alright I promise." she said reluctanly.

* * *

Leo picked up his cell and dialed the number that he unfortunately knew by heart. He put the phone to his ear and waited impatiently.

"Pick up! Pick up!"

"Hey baby!" the voice on the other end cooed

"Don't call me that" he said tensely.

"Awww first you break up with me and then you want to get back together and now what? you wanna break up with me again?" she joked.

"Haha" he said sarcastically. "Although the routine does seem fimiliar." he said dryly, refering to their on and off again relationship.

Andrea sniffed. "Hmph"

"Look I just called to tell you that you're not my date for the state dinner."

"WHAT?" she screamed into the phone. "You can't just ask a girl out on a date and then call her a few hours later to cancel."

"Yea that's the thing...I didn't ask you...my dad did and he was not aware of the fact that we broke up so...this does not mean we're getting back together...AT ALL..."

"But---"

"No Andrea, it's over...I've moved on." he said firmly as he hung up on her.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Not my best work :( but still I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. :) Don't forget to read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys. Enjoy Chapter 13 :)**

**Disclaimer: You guys all know what goes here...i don't own charmed and blah blah blah**

* * *

Piper stood infront of the full length mirror and stared at her reflection. Her reflection stared back at her. She sighed quietly to herself, not quite satistfied with what she saw in the mirror. She was wearing a full length, black, strapless, evening gown, her long chocolate hair down in curls. The body part of the gown was made out of black lace, decorated with small black beads. The design was so intricate she felt almost glamourous wearing it. The rest of the gown fell to the floor and left a small train dragging behind her whenever she walked. The gown was so tight, she felt suffocated, hard to breathe. Or maybe it was just her being nervous of meeting Leo's family.

'What would they think of me. Would they like me?' she wondered. "Why did I let him talk me into this." she muttered quietly.

"Hey" Leo whispered into her ear as he came up behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed her softly on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Well your looking pretty handsome yourself." she said spinning around to face him. He laughed and kissed her on her lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"NO!" Piper wanted to shout, she could feel her insecurity taking over her. But instead she forced a smile. "Yea" she croaked.

"Great." he said taking her hand in his. "Oh does Prue kno--"

"Phoebe knows" she cut him off abrutly not wanting to think about Prue.

"But what about Pru--"

"Phoebe will take care of it" she said sharply. "Let's just try and enjoy this night without worrying about any of my sisters" she said smiling and kissing him lightly on the lips.

* * *

Prue and Phoebe were sitting on the couch infront of the television watching their favourite movie, "A Walk to Remember"

"Phoebe can you chew a little quieter" Prue asked her youngest sister who was noisily munching on popcorn.

"Oh sorry" she said sheepishly.

"So where'd you say Piper was tonight?" Prue inquired

"Oh I love this part." Phoebe said quickly trying to act as if she didn't hear her.

"Phoebe..."

"Don't you love this part?"

"Phoebe!"

"I mean it's so cute!"

"PHOEBE!"

"Yea?"

"Where did you say Piper was tonight?" she repeated her question.

"Piper?...She's..she's s-s-tudying for her midterms of course...at Roshi's" Phoebe stuttered

"Really? Midterms? I thought they were over last week"

"Y-yea but...there's one of her classes where the teacher lost the files to the exam...so they're writing it this week.

"Really?"

"Yea..um I gotta use the bathroom" Phoebe said quickly getting up. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number she had spent all night memorizing and reciting in her head.

* * *

Prue checked to she if the bathroom door was fully closed before getting up and making her way to the kitchen.She quitely pulled the cordless phone off its reciever and pulled open a nearby drawer. She began to rifle through the contents of the drawer until she found a small leather bound book. Walking back out with the book and phone in her hands she checked again to make sure that Phoebe was still in the bathroom. Prue quickly found the number she was looking for and dialed.

* * *

"Come on, come on..." muttered Phoebe into her cell, who was now pacing back and forth across the bathroom floor.

"Hello?" the other end finally answered.

"Roshi?" Phoebe inquired hopefully

"Yes who is this?"

"Phoebe, Piper's younger sister, I think we met once or twice before."

"Oh hi!"

"Hi, listen, if Prue calls, Piper's at your house studying for midterms, because your teacher lost the files and now you guys have to write it tomorrow." she sputtered quickly

"What?" Roshi replied in disbelief

"Piper's at your house studying for midterms, because your teacher lost the files and now you guys have---"

"Oh, um Phoebe, hold on I'm getting a call on the other line"

"No wait! Wait Roshi!" she cried into the phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Roshi? Hi it's Prue, Piper's older sister...I think we met a couple of times"

"Oh um hi" she quivered nervously.

"Hi, can I speak to Piper please?"

"Piper?..."

"Yes Piper, you know, my sister...Piper..."

"Oh she's here, we're just going over some notes for our midterm tomorrow."

"Really? Well can I speak to her..."

"Um, no, sorry you can't...she's in the bathroom right now."

Prue frowned to herself

"But I can have her call you back when she's out..she's gonna be a while...you know..."

"Uh huh," Prue clicked her tongue before continuing "Well, ok then...have her call me back soon" she said hanging up.

* * *

"That was Prue" Roshi said comming back on to the line where she had left Phoebe on hold

"Oh my god, what did you say?"

"What you told me to say"

"Did she buy it?"

"Let's hope."

* * *

"You ready?" Leo whispered

Piper nodded slightly. She looped her arm through Leo's and he began to escort her through the grand doors. "NO" she shouted suddenly, halting to a stop.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I don't think i'm ready Leo" she whispered.

"It's ok" he reassured her

"No it's not, what if your parents don't like me?"

"You don't have to worry about that, because they'll love you...I promise." he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around Piper's waist.

"Ok fine...Let's go" she sighed and forced a weak smile on her face and allowed Leo to lead her into the party.

* * *

"You ok?" Prue asked once Phoebe finally joined her in the living room again.

"Yea..fine...why?" her voice slightly quivering

"No just a little worried cause you were in the bathroom for a while"

"Nope I'm good" Phoebe replied a little too quickly. She kept her eyes glued on the screen of the television.

* * *

"Piper, may I introduce my father, Christopher Wyatt."

"Good evening sir" Piper squeaked, curtsying slightly.

"And to you young lady, how do you do" he replied politely yet his tone showed that he was unsatisfied by her presence.

"I'm fine sir, thank you for asking" Piper wished that right about now she could become invisible and just run away.

"You have lovely eyes" he remarked.

Piper just forced a small smile and croaked a weak "thank you." His tone was polite, yet unfriendly and she thought his purpose was more mocking than complimenting. She swallowed deeply and thought about what a long night this was going to be.

* * *

**AN: Not some of my best work but I thought this chapter was fun to write :) Please R&R :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for having making you guys wait for so long, but I finally found time to update! ;) Yay :D Thank you for all you lovely, encouraging reviews! I love you guys sooooo much :D enjoy chapter 14 ;)**

**Disclaimer: Well...we all know what goes here, "I don't own charmed... :("**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 **

The cold water hit her face like a thousand needles stabbing at her skin. It was tearing her apart and causing her pain so great that she dared not breathe, but she still continued to do so anyways. Her hands had went numb a a while ago and could no longer feel any sensation in them. Was it possible to catch frostbite from tap water? she wondered. Piper looked up at herself in the mirror, her makeup all ruined and smeared over her face, she sighed deeply, breathing in so much air at once like it was the last breath she would take.

_"Hey" Leo whispered softly into her ear_

_"Hey yourself stranger" she whispered back. _

_"How you doing?" _

_"Um good...I don't think your dad liked me very much" she observed. _

_"Don't be silly, he loved you" Leo reassured and kissed her on the cheek. "Do you want something to drink?" he ask._

_"Sure" _

_"Ok so I'll be back with 2 drinks and by the time I get back you better not be thinking about it." _

_"Ok" she giggled as she watched him walk off. For a while Piper sat there, not really knowing what to do, she felt awkward, so she decided to occupy herself by watching others dance on the dance floor. 'God, they're all so...elegant...and fancy...upper classed' she thought. Never had she been to a party like this before, and she probably would never get the chance again. She felt like Cinderealla, one who finally got her prince after all those years. The chandelier that consisted of real crystals, towered over the guests by over a 20 feet ceiling and gave off the feeling that Piper was at a Royal Palace. Dinner had been too fancy on its own. There had been food who's names Piper had never even heard of before, which was a shock to herself since she took up the habit of cooking over the last few years. It was the only thing that she passioned doing, other than acting of course, but then there was Prue who would stop at nothing to insure that she would **never** go down that path. She checked the grandfather clock located at the top of the grand staircase. Where's Leo she thought? Suddenly she got up, no longer compelled to sit any longer by herself. Piper walked towards the food table but he was nowhere to be found, urged by a sudden desire to explore the place she continued walking. From across the room she spotted Leo's dad, perhaps she would go over there and make small talk? she thought, walking towards him. As she got closer however, she could see that he was talking with someone else. She inched slightly closer until she was within full earshot of the two. _

_"Did you meet her yet?" _

_"Yes"_

_"And..." the lady prompted, Piper assumed it was Leo's mom_

_"Her name is Piper Halliwell" he said simply with no emotion's whatsoever. He continued to stare straight ahead while the women looked at him intently_

_"...His tutor?" she asked_

_"Yes..." he snuffed._

_"What do you think of her?" _

_He paused before answering. "She's a beautiful girl, very pretty." Piper's heat skipped a beat. She was flattered, although she could tell he only said it cause there was nothing else to say, but he still said it nonetheless. _

_"...but?" the women prompted_

_"Whoever said I had a but?" Chris asked shocked_

_"Christopher...I've known you for 23 years, I know when there's a but comming..."_

_"...She's not...she's not...she's---"_

_"Oh god Christopher! Don't say it!" _

_"She's not good enough!" he yelled finally getting the words out of his mouth. _

_"How can you even think that? You say that about every single girl he dates...oh of course except for the ones you pick for him...Here your son is actually happy who he's with she's smart, she pretty, she's everything he wants and **she **was the one who changed him, **she** brought his grades up, **she** helped him find himself! Without her, do you think your son would still be on the football team? I can't believe you're going to let something as stupid as status impair your judgement."_

_"It's not stupid in my book" Chris objected. "Status is everything, without status what are you left with?"_

_"Happiness" his wife spat bitterly as she stalked away._

Piper snapped out of her painful flashback, fortunately for Leo's parents, they didn't realise that she had heard their whole conversation. She lowered her head and stared intently at the sink, 'I'm not good enough' she told herself. _"she's not good enough!"_ suddenly she felt sick, hot, and sweaty, before she could even think, or realise what was happening, she covered her mouth and ran into a nearby bathroom stall, locking herself in.

* * *

Leo wandered aimlessly througout the ballroom, frantically searching for Piper. He had turned his back for two seconds to get them drinks, and when he had returned, she was no where to be found. "Damnit Piper, where are you?" he muttered. Suddenly, he stopped walking so abruptly he had to jump back to aviod spilling the drinks down his tux. "No way!" he mumbled angrily at who he saw standing less than a few metres away from him. He turned his back to avoid being seen by _her._ 'What the hell is she doing here?" he thought. All of a sudden, it hit him, the only person who could have invited her was...

* * *

Piper slouched down on the cold marble floor, her back against the stall for support, she no longer cared about ruining her dress, "I not good enough anyways, so why bother" she mumbled to herself, with her eyes closed, tears streaming steadily down her cold cheeks. Her makeup had surely been ruined for good by now. She sat for a few more minutes, sobbing to herself before pulling herself together. "Damnit Piper, what the hell is wrong with you? Your stronger than that, your better than _him_. Slowly, stood up, yet she still felt lightheaded and dizzy. Slowly she pushed open the stall door and walked back towards the sink, she turned the tap on and let the water run, cupping her hands, underneath the steady stream of freezing water, she splashed it over her face. Washing away her tears, and hopefully along with it, her sorrow. "Your better than that" she repeated, although she sounded more convincing than she felt, truth was, she felt like crap. Piper stood infront of the mirror afterwards, until her tear stains disappeared, and her eyes were no longer watery and red. Then, she carefully reapplied her makeup to make it seem like nothing had happen, nothing had been wrong. She couldnt' let Leo see her like this. Piper then reajusted her dress, took a deep breath, and walked out the bathroom.

* * *

**AN:o :o :o who's _her? who did Leo see?_ hmm...I wonder :P let's see if you guys can guess :P...Please review guys...luv yah's :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in like a month but I've had summer school blah :P but now that's over and I can start updating again :)**

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed for Chapter 14**

**inu-stacy: Thanks :)**

**LostWitch5: Thanks :)**

**PiperandLeoFan101: LOL I like your ideas :P but read on and find out what happens**

**javajunkie101: Thanks :) Hope you had fun in the Adirondacks ;) I went camping this weekend and got creamed by bugs :P**

**CharmedROXForever: Thanks :) Yay glad you're back :)**

**nicole812us: me too :D and thanks for reviewing :)**

**-0-charmed-freak-0-: Thanxs :)**

**CraziChix: You're a good guesser :) and thanks for reviewing **

**damien455: Thanks :)**

**heather1021: Yay :) Tank you :)**

**And a BIG thank yous to anyone I've missed, I'm really sorry if I did, but thank you so much :D**

**Ok so I've had writers block for sometime now and I've finally been able to write out Chapter 15 AND on my incredibily long roadtrip I managed to sort out my ideas and come up with a definitive plot yay :) Ok so i'm gona stop boring you with my life story :P ok on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I think we all know what goes here now :P I do not own charmed...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Rage rushed through Leo's body as he stormed throughout the room looking for the only person who he knew would do such an awful thing as to invite _her_.

'Where is he?' Leo thought angrily. Suddenly, he spotted _him_, standing at the farside of the ballroom, chatting away with his corporate partners smoking his cigar and drinking his champagne. He marched up to his father, his resentment growing with each step he took.

"Ah! Leo! There you are! Come, you remember Dave Dillian, my business associate." Chris smiled at his son. Leo stared with animosity at his father.

"Hello" Leo said in a hostile manner. "Would you excuse us?" he requested and without waiting for Dave's reply, he walked off dragging his confused looking father away from his even confused looking business partners.

"You!" Leo snarled at him once they were out of earshot.

"I what?" His father questioned in a stern voice.

"You-you-you invited _her?_" he was so angry he could barely spit out his words.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid with me! How could you?" Leo spat walking away without waiting for his father's explaination.

Chris Wyatt watched his son walk away bitterly. Once he was positive Leo was far enough, he whispered quietly to himself. "Yes...I did...I invited her..." He then glanced over at his wife who shook her head in disappointment and turned away.

"Leo!" Andrea had spotted him

'Fuck..' Leo thought, he turned around slowly, bracing himself for what was about to come his way. "Hello Andrea" he said deadtoned and sarcastically.

"What a surprise to see you here" Her voice dripped with fake shock.

"You can say that again" he muttered to himself under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Is that for me?" she asked indicating at the two wine glasses Leo held in his hand. Without waiting for his reply she grabbed one and took a sip. Watching his ex drink alcohol gave him a quick flash of what his life used to be when the two were a couple. All the partying, the drinks, drugs, even sex. It was disgusting now that he fully thought about it. 'How could you be so stupid Leo?' He wondered. When he was with Andrea, his life had been nothing but wild, obnoxious and wasted.

"Here why don't you take the other one too?" he asked sarcastically, shoving the other wine glass into her hands. "Maybe you might drink enough to make you drunk enough to sleep with the first guy you see here. And then maybe if that guy's drunk and stupid enough he might say yes." He was hinting at how they first met two years ago.

"Would that guy happen to be you?" she retorted nastily fully picking up on his hint. "You know, I had a good time in that closet." she whispered seductively, inching closer to his body.

"Shut up!" he yelled pulling away

"Oh...you know you enjoyed it..."

"I'm outta here..." he snapped turning away.

Andrea grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. "You can't do that you invited me!" she whined

"No my dad invited you and then I un-invited you, and then **he re-invited you again**" Leo spat angrily. Andrea's eyes went wide at the last part of his sentence.

"You know?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Of course I know, not everyone's as dense as you. Do me a favor and tell my dad, nice try, but his son's not as stupid as he might think" he jerked himself loose of Andrea's grip and stalked off to find Piper. "Enjoy your drinks Andrea" he jeered over his shoulder as he walked.

"I'll make you sorry Leo Wyatt, you and your little bitch..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I know it's just a filler chapter-ish but the story's starting to pick up now :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: guess who's back? Back again? Sorry I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated but I've just been extremely busy lately with school and crap. BUT NOW I'M BACK :D Enjoy chapter 16 :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Piper walked out of the bathroom and instantly her eyes darted around the massive hall in search of Leo. She checked the watch that sparkled on her wrist and widen her eyes at the two small arms that indicated the time. Piper had locked herself in the bathroom for nearly forty minutes.

"Damnit…" she muttered to herself. Her hands subconsciously flew to her face as quickly panicked at her appearance, she prayed that her body would not betray any signs that she had just spent the last forty minutes crying on the cold public bathroom floor.

"Hey…" a soft voice flowed into her ears. Piper flinched slightly startled as Leo's arms wrapped around her tiny waist from behind. She spun around to face him plastering a fake smile on her face.

"You ok?" He frowned slightly.

"Yea why?" she replied as cheerfully as she possibly could. Piper looked up into his eyes and noticed that he was no longer paying attention but darting his pupils frantically across the room.

"Are YOU ok?" she asked

"I'm fine," he mumbled tearing his eyes away from the rest of the world and settling them on Piper.

"You seem a little distance." She answered oblivious to the fact that Andrea was staring angrily at the couple from the corner of the banquet hall.

"Let's get outta here," Leo whispered as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

"He knows…" she stated bluntly to Mr. Wyatt as she approached him

"So I figured."

"What do we do now?"

"You enjoy the party." He answered simply and shortly.

"I meant--"

"You enjoy the party." He stated once again firmly as he walked off in the opposite direction. Smiling broadly he walked up to a close business associate of his and mingled away with his skillful small talking skills. Inside he was boiling with rage, but he wasn't about to let it out…not yet atleast.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she cried breathlessly as she tried to run hopelessly in her three-inch heels.

"Come on!" he yelled, his voice filled adventure and mystery. "Get in." He instructed as the couple approached his car. Piper glanced at him curiously, her eyes filled with confusion.

"C'mon I wanna show you something." He pleaded as he held the door open for her. She shot him a disbelieving look but eventually climbed into the passenger seat.

Twenty minutes later the couple were speeding aimlessly down the highway. "Where are we going?" Piper finally asked

Leo laughed before replying, "You'll see…" he said as he slowed the car down. Piper glanced at her surroundings and was filled with even more curiosity than before.

"You brought me to the beach? What for?"

"It's a surprise…c'mon!" He smiled running over to her car door and leading her out by the hand. "Let's go!" Leo yelled as he grabbed her by her hand and pulled her towards the sandy beach shore.

"What are we doing?" Piper yelled

"Running!" he replied before the pair took off, sprinting towards the sparkling water.

"Wait! Wait!" she cried breathlessly, stopping. Piper lifted her evening gown up, revealing a pair of white stiletto heels. She bent over and frantically unbuckled the strap, upon successfully removing her feet from the pain aching shoes, she tore them carelessly on the sand and continued running. As the two teenagers approached the water Leo suddenly stopped. The wind blew through her long chocolate hair, while the sun's last rays of the day that reflected on the water illuminated her beauty.

He pulled her close. "You're beautiful." He whispered. She smiled gently and whispered back.

"You're not so bad looking yourself."

Leo inhaled deeply before continuing. "Number 36." He stated simply, pausing to see her reaction. Piper looked back at him with confusion. "Number 36." he stated again.

"What?" she asked giving him an odd look.

"Lemme show you..." He said, leaning to kiss her. She didn't pull back instead she continued it, their tongues exploring each other's mouths with fiery, burning passion.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly, resting her forehead on his after breaking it up. Piper was referring to the list that she kept constantly hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Her list of things to do for her life. Number 36, was to be kissed on the beach at sunset and Leo had just given her another reason to cross another item off her extremely long list.

"Phoebe told me," he admitted sheepishly. Piper smiled, she was positively, absolutely glowing inside and out. For a moment she forgot everything and everyone but him. She forgot about his dad, about Prue, everything. She forgot the world whenever she was with him.

* * *

AN: So that was chapter 16. I hope you like :) Please R&R I'll try and update ASAP :) 


	17. Author's Note: Important

Hi to all my faithful readers,

I know it's been four months since I've updated this story. I have been swamped and stressed to the limit with school. However, to be honest, my main reason for neglecting this story is because, I've lost interest and my inspiration to continue it. I know that this announcement will probably generate a lot of angry reviews, but I'm truly sorry for discontinuing this story.

Although, if anyone is interested in continuing this fanfiction on my behalf, credit will be given, and I will happy oblige to hand over rights to Coz It's Still Written to anyone who is interested. If you are, feel free to leave me a message through reviews or contact me through private messaging.

If not, I am sincerely sorry for the long wait, but I will most likely continue this story whenever my muse inspires me. For now however, I'm writing a story over at If anyone is interested in reading it, message me for the link :)

Once again, thank you so much for sticking with me.

**I love you all for your support :)**

--Babiexox


End file.
